I Miss You
by InferNafee
Summary: Who doesn't miss the people they have lost? What orphan doesn't want to meet their parents again? Hope Mikaelson was no exception to this rule. A spell later, interesting events occur which having interesting consequences. Does Hope get her wish? Or does she bite off more than she could chew?
1. Chapter 1

They say that it's better to love and lose than to never love at all. But hardly do they really know what it's like to lose someone you cared so deeply for. It's like a little part of you dies with that person. You are really never the same. No matter how much time passes, even if you find new people, new friends even a new family, the hole that had formed never truly gets filled up. Especially if you can't let go of the past.

Hope Mikaelson, daughter of the notorious NIklaus Mikaelson and former alpha of the Crescent wolves Hayley Marshall, sat in her room in the Salvatore Academy for the gifted. In front of her she had the painting of her family, something she had drawn herself. Looking down on it, she was remembering whatever short time she had with her mother, her father. Hell she was even missing her aunts and uncles. The words Alaric had said to her still ran around in her head.

"Maybe I am more like you" she muttered tracing a hand over the face of her father. Wiping her tears off her face, she put the photo back and laid down on the bed. It would be nice if she could see him one more time, if she could see them both just one more time. And that was when she recollected a spell. It was right beside the death spell she snagged from the dark tome. Getting up from her bed she lowered herself down on her knees and pulled the book back out. She wanted to keep it close, who knows when you would need to use it. Skimming through the pages, she found the spell.

The page contained a few words and a symbol in the center, a spiral in red and the runes around it were a light blue. "It would let the chosen ones see the events of the one that's chosen" she murmured to herself. The one she wanted to see were her family, so it would be her father. The first chosen ones though she was confused. "Maybe it means the caster. Yeah probably it" she decided and put the book aside.

She let her claws grown out and slowly sliced her palm open, drawing a spiral in the middle of the room with it. She waited for a bit and let the wound heal before grabbing the blue chalk, best follow the book. She drew the appropriate runes down, two on each side of the spiral so that when connected it formed a box that would contain the spiral.

Looking back at the book she began to mutter the spell, careful not to be too loud. She didn't want anyone to wake up and tattle on her. As she muttered the spell she kept her father in mind. But that thought then lead to her mother and then her uncle till she was thinking about the whole family, the picture she painted clear in her mind.

The wind picked up slightly but settled down right away. She looked around with a frown but noticed nothing different. "That was a dud" she muttered and went back to her bed, planning on cleaning the floor when she woke up the next morning. But one thing she failed to notice was the spiral and the rune glowing ever so slightly.

Next morning she woke to find herself still in her room, empty as was when she had fallen asleep. With a labored sigh she got out of bed, freshened up, cleaned the floor, took a bath and got dressed before stepping out into a hall. Except it wasn't the hall she had seen for almost all her school life.

The walls were white, the doors were white, the floor was white and so was the ceiling. It wasn't any kind of marble of anything. It was just painted in white. Yet at the same time it wasn't pain. Around her more doors opened and people walked out.

"I didn't know we were doing renovations dad" Lizzie said with a frown on her face, though there was the confusion in her eyes. "White is so not staying" she said with a shrug.

"I don't think we are in the academy anymore" Josie muttered. Unlike her twin, she looked confused and he eyes looked calculating, like she was trying to figure out what was happening.

"That's impossible! I remember going to bed in my room last night and I just walked out of it too! Unless someone moved my room without letting me know in the middle of the night" Milton, or as other call him, MG said with a frown.

"No we have no plan on doing that. Let alone in the middle of the night" Alaric said, a knife in his hands already. Where had that come from?

"That's nice and all but we were in a motel last night" Rafael spoke up and all eyes were now on him and his brother Landon.

"This must be magic" Alaric mumbled out loud and Hope's eyes widened slightly. Her spell had brought them here. "So that's what chosen ones meant" she said with a frown.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie asked. Being the closest one to her, she had overheard her.

Now all eye were on Hope who was fidgeting slightly, not that people would notice. "I.." she began and cleared her throat. "I used a spell to be able to see my dad and mom again. It said I'd be able to see them. It said nothing about all this" she explained calmly, though her voice did shake slightly at the mention of her parents.

Alaric looked at the tribrid, lips in a thin line. "Get us the book so we can see if the counter spell is there or not" he said tightly, he had a good idea that this was no normal spell.

Hope nodded her head and went back into her room. Moments later she was out of the place empty handed. "It's not there" she said with a frown.

"What do you mean it's not there!?" Lizzie half asked, half screamed at the girl.

Hope winced slightly at the tone. Her sensitive hearing was more curse than anything. "It means it's not there anymore. I remember putting it on my table last night" she explained.

"If it's not there then where is it?" Josie frowned. Just at that moment the farthest door in the hall way slowly creaked open, the sound loud enough for the others to hear.

"Bet you it's there" Hope said and began to walk towards the door. She really wanted to know what she was going on.

"Hope wait" Alaric called out. He was half sure that it was a trap and that the girl was walking right into it. Before he could reach her though she had gone through the door. With a sigh he looked back at the others and motioned them to follow him. He might not be sure about the room, but he was surely not going to leave them in the hall way. He waited for the others to go in before he walked in himself.

The room they had entered, was a polar opposite of the room they had left. It was as big as the living room back at the academy. The walls were jet black, smooth with the occasional carving of a skeleton with its arms crossed over its chest. The floors were wooden, jet black and oddly warm. There was no ceiling, or at least they couldn't see any. Looking up all they saw was a never ending darkness. The room itself was lit by torches which burned with blue flames.

"Nice room you brought us to Hope" Lizzie spoke up, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Hope merely rolled her eyes at the blonde before she pointed to the front of the room. "I see the book there. It's on a pedestal" she said and took a step forward.

The floor rumbled lightly and they were all pushed back on to the ground. Except they had fallen on couches. "What is this" Landon muttered. He was so confused right now. It all seemed so unreal to him.

"Look!" Josie pointed to the book which began to float in the air. The thing opened, ages began to turn before it stopped and a giant spiral appeared over it. The spiral spun violently, the flames danced, the floor rumbled.

"Hold on" Alaric shouted grabbing on to both his daughters and then the couch. Hope held the arm of her chair as did MG, Raphael and Landon.

The spiral finally broke and a giant skeletal top half dragged itself out through the portal that had opened where the spiral broke. Everyone got into battle positions. The witches prepared their magic, the vampire took out his fangs, the werewolf grunted, the hunter turned headmaster gripped his knife and the human jumped behind the couch. He wasn't an idiot, he would die.

But the skeletal figure merely spread its arms and a pillar of light shot from one palm to the other and expanded till it took shape.

"Is that" Lizzie began in shock.

"A giant screen" Josie finished with a frown.

"Hope brought us to the creepiest movie theater with her magic" MG deadpanned.

"I didn't mean to!" Hope groaned.

The screen fizzled to life and the words "Mikaelson" appeared on it.

"They're telling us about the Mikaelsons" Josie muttered and watched Hope carefully. She had gone stiff. Whether from shock or fear or just blasts from the past, she didn't know.

"Something tells me we aren't going anywhere till we finish watching this" Alaric frowned.

"Well isn't it our lucky day! We get to see Hope's homicidal family" Lizzie chirped and sat down. "Let's begin!" she said with a huge smile.

Hope muttered a few curses and sat down and the others followed. The writing slowly disappeared and a picture slowly began to form on the skeleton held screen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elijah: (voiceover) Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall.**_

"Whose voice was that?" MG asked the gathered crowd.

"Elijah Mikaelson. My uncle" Hope answered sinking into her seat a little. It had been so long since she had heard the voice.

"Your uncle has a very good story teller voice" Rafael said with a nod. Truly he could easily get sucked into any story this man would tell.

 _ **(An abandoned ship is shown left in the middle of the sea.)**_

 _ **Man 1: What do you make of that?**_

 _ **Man 2: No banner; no flag. Floated in out of nowhere. A miracle ship.**_

 _ **Man 1: Why is it just sitting out there?**_

 _ **Man 2: Suppose we ought to find out.**_

 _ **(The men are shown entering the ship, below deck. They walk down the ladder one by one holding up lanterns for light as we hear water dripping sounds. They have other men with them.)**_

 _ **Man 2: Where in hell is everyone?**_

 _ **Man 1: Deserted. Which makes everything in the hold legally forfeit. Take what suits you.**_

 _ **Man 1: What do you make of that?**_

 _ **(He refers to two coffins.)**_

 _ **Man 1: Open it up.**_

 _ **(Man 2 hesitates slightly, but soon opens the coffin, to reveal a daggered Kol.)**_

"That's you uncle Kol right?" Josie asked. Hope looked over at the girl and nodded her head. The conversation ended there.

 _ **Man 2: (Looks over the body) What the hell?!**_

 _ **(Suddenly a door is heard swung open and men start to get attacked and disappear, but it is unclear who's doing the attacking. There are wind sounds nearby as the men start to disappear. Man 2 is the last one left. He holds up his lantern to see who's taking his men.)**_

 _ **Rebekah: Hello.**_

"And your aunt Rebekah" Lizzie added with a smirk.

 _ **(Man 2 turns around with his lantern up to face Rebekah. She is vamped up and her veins begin to disappear, as she wipes the blood off her lips with her handkerchief.)**_

 _ **Rebekah: Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey. Can I eat him, brother?**_

 _ **Elijah: I'd rather you didn't.**_

 _ **(Eljiah is heard as a voiceover and soon appears out of a dark corner. He smiles slightly at Man 2.)**_

"Wow he's good looking" Lizzie muttered. She looked around feeling like she was being watched and saw that she was indeed being looked at by everyone. At first she was going to ask what they were looking at but then it clicked. "Inside voice!" she groaned burying her face in her hands.

 _ **Elijah: There's no need to be afraid. (Compels) And do exactly as I say. You will remember nothing.**_

 _ **Man 2: I will remember nothing.**_

 _ **Elijah: We've had a very long journey, wherein which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings to the shore.**_

"He does it so much easier than any vampire I've seen" MG commented in awe.

"He is an original" Josie added with a nod.

 _ **Man 2: What kind of hell demons are you?**_

 _ **Rebekah: We're vampires, darling. The Original vampires: Rebekah, Elijah, our brothers Kol and Finn; may they rest in peace.**_

 _ **Klaus: Are we saving the best for last?**_

Hope froze hearing the voice. Everyone looked over to her, already guessing who the voice belonged to. "I'm fine!" she snapped and just looked at the screen, all her emotions clearly visible in her eyes.

 _ **Rebekah: And our half-brother, Niklaus. Ignore him; he's a beast.**_

 _ **(Klaus is shown with Man 1 as a dead body in his arms. His face is vamped up with blood over his mouth and he laughs slightly at Rebekah's comment, before pushing the dead body to the ground, which lands with a loud thud.)**_

"So that's her father" Landon muttered. He remembered Hope telling him about the man. The monster as everyone called him. And from the looks of things he would agree.

 _ **Klaus: We fled Europe and survived the seas. Would you rather I arrive hungry on the shores of our new homeland?**_

 _ **Elijah: Niklaus, your manners are, as always, without equal. Sir, would you be so good as to tell us where it is that we have landed?**_

 _ **Man 2: The French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans.**_

 _ **Elijah: Thank you so much. Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage. My sincere apologies.**_

 _ **(Elijah soon leaves. Man 2 looks around with his lantern to see men lying dead on the ground. Some against the wall, that are covered with their own blood. The walls have blood on them as well. All the men had been 'rippered')**_

"Holy" MG swore with wide eyes.

"I'm not even sure Klaus did all that" Alaric muttered in shock. He always thought Elijah and Rebekah were the less violent ones.

"He's hot" Lizzie blurted out then went beet red immediately and bashed head on the couch. Much to the disgust and joy of Hope.

 _ **Elijah is enjoying a drink and spilling family secrets to the brave bartender Camille "Cami" . He asks her the whereabouts of Jane-Anne Deveraux. He is directed to a woman who takes him to where Jane-Anne was murdered and her body still lay in the street.**_

"Why isn't anyone burying her" Josie frowned at the scene.

"Maybe something is stopping them" Rafael added.

 _ **She is surrounded by witches, including her sister Sophie. The woman, who turns out to be a witch, tells Elijah Jane-Anne was killed for practicing magic. All of a sudden, Marcel and his crew start to appear, and the woman asks Elijah to stay hidden.**_

"Eh the entrance needs work. They look like wolves. No offense" MG added the last part for Rafael.

"none taken" the dark skinned boy nodded.

 _ **She tells him if Marcel finds out a witch led the Original family back to New Orleans her people will all be slaughtered. Marcel asks Jane-Anne's sister Sophie why Klaus had returned to town asking questions about Jane-Anne. Sophie says she doesn't get involved in vampire business. Marcel takes Jane-Anne's body hostage as leverage for information.**_

"That's just plain disrespectful" Lizzie growled. Taking away a body like that in front of the victims own family. This was some sick shit going on here.

 _ **Elijah calls Rebekah to tell her how Marcel runs a menagerie of savage vampires who kill openly and how witches aren't able to practice magic in the quarter.**_

"Not gonna lie Hope, your aunt is hot" MG muttered then cringed at the glare Hope threw at him.

Josie agreed with the statement. Though she didn't make her opinion know out loud for her own safety.

 _ **He describes the city as a war zone. Elijah tells her he doubts Klaus knew what he was walking into. Rebekah is less than sympathetic to any problems that may be plaguing Klaus.**_

Hope frowned slightly. Her aunt was being much colder than she had ever seen before. She wondered what had happened.

 _ **Elijah reminds her of the oath they took to stand together forever and always. Elijah doesn't have much patience for Rebekah's attitude. His primary concern is why the witches would lure an Original back. Elijah finds Sophie, who informs him that the witches have been trying to fight back against Marcel's army of vamps without much luck. That is until Jane-Anne met a girl, a werewolf, with a special connection to Klaus.**_

"Mom" Hope muttered under her breath. She knew immediately who was being talked about.

 _ **Sophie informs Elijah he's going to be an uncle because this girl is pregnant with Klaus' child. The witches are hiding/holding Hayley hostage in a cemetery where she's theoretically safe from vampires. Elijah returns to the witches and says now that they've drawn his brother's ire, what is to prevent him from just killing them all? Sophie explains that the spell Jane-Anne performed, the one that got her killed, not only confirmed Hayley's pregnancy but also linked Sophie and Hayley. Anything that happens to Sophie, happens to Hayley. Sophie gives Elijah until midnight to change his mind.**_

"Honestly. Caught in the midst of a war" Alaric shook his head. He truly felt for the young wolf on the screen.

Hope on the other hand was furious at the witches and was thinking of ways to torment them. How dare they touch her mother!

 _ **In order to corroborate what Sophie is telling him, Elijah asks to speak with Hayley alone.**_

"Mom" Hope muttered as tears actually leaked out her eyes. It had been so long.

 _ **She tells him they lured her out to the bayou where they performed a bunch of "witchy tests." Hayley is clueless how the pregnancy is even possible since it is universally understood that vampires can't procreate. Elijah tells her that if she knew Klaus' history, she might understand how it is possible. Hayley already knows Klaus is a hybrid. It seems Elijah can transfer images and information to another person via some kind of mind control.**_

"Okay that is bloody awesome!" MG exclaimed.

"I think it's an Original only trick" Hope dashed his hopes and joy immediately and the boy shrunk slightly.

 _ **He tells her the history of the Originals and how they came to be vampires. It was only after Klaus made his first kill as a vampire that his family found out he was a werewolf. Mikael forced Klaus' mother to cast a spell that would deny him any connection with his true self, his werewolf side.**_

"Your grandfather is an asshole! Klaus had nothing to do with any of this!" Lizzie exclaimed in shock.

"So that's why he is what he is" Alaric thought. The only reason Klaus couldn't find true peace was because he was never always fully there himself, not until the curse broke. Even then he wouldn't know what peace would be. He wondered though why Klaus would want a pack. Elijah and Rebekah seemed to support him. The former more than the latter.

 _ **Elijah tells Hayley that even after defeating their father, Klaus remained discontent. He wonders if this baby might bring his brother happiness, a way to save him from himself.**_

"I wonder if it did" Alaric thought looking over at Hope who was still appalled by the treatment her father had gotten for being a hybrid.

 _ **This is when Sophie reveals the witches' plan. They want to run Marcel out of town. Sophie says that since Klaus sired Marcel and taught him everything about being a vampire, it will be easy for Klaus to infiltrate Marcel's inner circle and help the witches run Marcel and his crew out of town.**_

"And they thought Klaus would just play along?" MG raised an eyebrow. He had read about the Original hybrid. The man didn't seem like a guy who took orders.

 _ **Elijah points out that Klaus doesn't exactly like to be told what to do. Anticipating Klaus' lack of cooperation, Sophie has some leverage. She tells Elijah that Marcel ran all of the werewolves out of the city years ago, and he would not be thrilled with the presence of a bouncing baby hybrid. She tells Elijah that if he convinces Klaus to help, no one will find out about the unborn member of the Original family.**_

"Leverage" Josie mused.

Alaric though frowned. Would Klaus help if it concerned a kid he didn't know about.

 _ **Elijah locates Klaus and takes him to Sophie, and they inform him he's going to be a baby daddy. Klaus takes the news in typical Klaus fashion: threats, denials and homicidal rage.**_

"Definitely dad" Hope thought with a sad smile.

 _ **Sophie also gives him an ultimatum regarding his cooperation and the life of Hayley and his unborn child. That really goes over well. Elijah tells his brother they can build a family and regain the power they once had. He uses the baby as a way to emotionally manipulate his brother.**_

"That is both a brilliant and a terrible way to get help! Like keep the baby, even if its hell spawn Hope here, out of it" Lizzie sighed, earning a glare from the tribrid.

 _ **A cranky Klaus confronts Marcel in an effort to find out what the beef is between him and the witches, but Marcel stays tight lipped. Things get heated, and Klaus takes a bite out of one of Marcel's buddies guaranteeing the vampire's death sentence. Since Klaus is in a rage spiral, Elijah has his work cut out for him. Especially since now Klaus has managed to piss off Marcel.**_

"Your dad is a piece of work" MG muttered.

Hope just sighed. There was no denying the facts.

 _ **Elijah again turns to Rebekah, who still could care less about any of Klaus' drama. When Elijah mentions the possibility of bringing mother and child back to Mystic Falls, Rebekah shows less than a nurturing side. But, Elijah is determined that nothing will happen to the baby. Marcel sends out a search party to look for Klaus and ensures his followers he knows how to deal with Klaus. This comment is overheard by Elijah, who has decided to pay Marcel a visit. Elijah is a gentleman as always and informs Marcel that Klaus' blood will cure his friend. In return, Elijah wants Marcel to return Jane-Anne's body to her people so they can lay her to rest. Marcel questions why Elijah cares about the witches, and Elijah informs him that is his business. Midnight comes, and Elijah brings Jane-Anne's body as proof that he intends to help the witches. He assures them that Klaus will agree to their terms, but he needs more time to convince him. As he leaves, he threatens her that if anything happens to his family she wouldn't have to fear either Klaus or Marcel but rather the oldest vampire walking this earth, him.**_

"I like Elijah. He has a level head and can deal with all this shit better" Landon commented. Only to get the cold shoulder from the tribrid.

 _ **Sibling rivalry hits a new violent high between the brothers. That's saying a lot given that Elijah nearly yanked Klaus' heart from his chest, and Klaus daggered Elijah. Elijah tells his brother he will not walk away from this. He threatens to spend eternity saving Klaus from his vile, spoiled, petulant self and beating the humanity into him as their father did.**_

"I don't think using their father as an example would be a good choice" MG muttered.

 _ **Klaus questions why his brother cares, and Elijah says it is because he let Klaus down so long ago. He admits he should have killed their father the first time he struck Klaus.**_

They all blink in unison. "Struck?" Josie muttered in slight shock.

"And an abused childhood" Alaric thought. He was getting a good picture of Klaus' past now.

Hope just sat there staring at the screen. If she ever got her hands on her grandfather. Oh the things she would do to him.

 _ **He stands by the promise they made about sticking together forever and always. While the lure of fatherhood still alludes Klaus, Elijah does get him to see the baby as more than a means to an end. He tells Klaus this baby could finally provide his brother with what he's been searching for his entire existence, unconditional love.**_

"That's just sad" Lizzie muttered, feeling truly sorry for the hybrid Original.

Hope looked down at her hands and frowned slightly. What did she truly mean to her father? A means to an end? The heir he always wanted? Or was she the one thing he always wanted. Someone to always love him. Because it would be lying to say Hope did not love him. Even with all his flaws Hope still loved him with everything.

 _ **Klaus offers his blood to Marcel as a peace offering, Elijah sets Hayley up in a lush pad, and the brothers still question the source of the hostile relationship between Marcel and the witches. Meanwhile in a building a female vampire is seen bringing tea to a young girl named**_ _ **Davina**_ _ **. After being annoyed with the vampire telling her that she wouldn't be allowed to open a window she threw the vampire into the light by using telekinesis proving that Davina is a**_ _ **witch**_ _ **.**_

"A bit too extreme isn't she" MG winced. He would not like to get barbecued like that.

 _ **Marcel has a secret weapon he believes he can use to defeat the Originals,**_

"And a powerful one too from the looks of things" Josie muttered. She had heard of Davina before of course.

 _ **Elijah: In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside.**_

 _ **Klaus: And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?**_

 _ **Elijah: She has made her disinterest quite clear.**_

 _ **Klaus: One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather? Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved.**_

 _ **Elijah: Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow.**_

 _ **Klaus: I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit.**_

 _ **Elijah: And what is that?**_

 _ **Klaus: You.**_

 _ **(Klaus daggers Elijah with the silver dagger. Elijah groans.)**_

 _ **Klaus: Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone.**_

"Well then" MG piped up with wide eyes and a frown.

"He isn't dead" Hope waved the vampires concern off without a definite explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Marcel boasts to Klaus his methods for providing fresh blood for his vampires.)**_

 _ **Marcel: (voiceover) The city of New Orleans... people of all stripes and flavors from all over the country come here to party on our streets.**_

"No" Alaric said immediately. Lizzie let out a defeated sigh and deflated slightly.

 _ **Some are just looking for fun... some are looking for something a little darker, more dangerous. So, we invite them into my home and we give it to them.**_

 _ **(Diego, one of Marcel's vampires, shows a flyer to two tourists, a man and a woman. The flyer is headed by a large, monogrammed 'M', beneath which reads:**_

 _ **ABATTOIR**_

 _ **WHERE THE PARTY**_

 _ **NEVER ENDS**_

"I bet he used the 'M' monogram from my name" Hope mumbled.

"I didn't know 'Hope' was spelled with a silent 'M'" Landon muttered.

"Mikaelson…" Hope rolled her eyes.

 _ **They enter the party and get their hands stamped with the same 'M' monogram as the flyer.)**_

 _ **Marcel: (voiceover) Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed.**_

 _ **(Marcel leads Klaus around a balcony overlooking the party. They watch as Marcel's vampires feed ravenously on the humans, who scream in terror.)**_

"That looks cool and kinda scary at the same time" MG muttered.

"It's cool for the vampires but it's scary for the humans. Someone is a big softy" Lizzie muttered with a smirk.

Josie rolled her eyes and patted MG on the back. MG though was looking at Lizzie. The way she spoke did not sound like her usual mocking voice.

 _ **Marcel:**_ _ **This**_ _ **is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet. My night-walkers love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few – they just like the party.**_

"So they used give out the rings to only those that earned his trust" Alaric mused. This was an educational trip for him. If he knew how Klaus functioned, then maybe he could guide Hope away from that path.

 _ **(Klaus notices a crest of some sort engraved on the stone wall below: it includes the 'M' monogram, as well as a coiled serpent. He does not comment on it.)**_

 _ **Klaus: It's quite an operation. Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig.**_

 _ **Marcel: Can't kill 'em all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way – no muss, no fuss.**_

 _ **Klaus: I'm impressed.**_

 _ **Marcel: Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day.**_

"Oh yeah! Marcel was his protégé" MG stated remembering the little fact.

 _ **(Thierry, one of Marcel's vampires, approaches the two.)**_

 _ **Thierry: Marcel.**_

 _ **Marcel: 'Sup, Thierry?**_

 _ **Thierry: Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter. Night-walkers. No one saw who.**_

"Six in one night? Must be someone strong" Josie mused.

"Probably aunt Beks" Hope commented.

"I thought she wouldn't be coming" Lizzie asked.

"Eh she always comes. It's her family after all" Hope explained.

 _ **(While Marcel receives this news, Klaus looks away. Cut to Rebekah driving her red convertible; she checks herself in the rearview mirror, wipes a drop of blood off her cheek, smiles and keeps driving.)**_

"See" Hope said with a small smile.

 _ **Rebekah**_ _ **returns to New Orleans in search of Elijah, who was daggered by Klaus three months earlier. She goes to Sophie for help locating Elijah, but when Sophie explains that witches can't do magic under Marcel's rule, Rebekah tells Sophie part of the story of how Klaus met Marcel.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK – NEW ORLEANS, 1820**_

 _ **(A funeral procession, all dressed in black, follows behind a horse-drawn carriage.)**_

 _ **Rebekah: (voiceover) I was there the day that they met. We were burying Emil, the governor's only son... or so we thought.**_

 _ **(A man on a horse whips a young black boy, who screams in pain with each lash.)**_

 _ **Rebekah: (voiceover) Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned.**_

"And he treats the boy like that!?" Lizzie said in shock and horror.

"Back then bastards weren't looked on in a positive light. And to top it off, his skin color didn't help much either" Alaric explained with a disgusted expression on his face.

 _ **(Klaus steps out of the procession to turn and look at the boy. The boy, having fallen to his knees in pain, grabs an apple off the ground, turns and throws it at the man with the whip, a fierce look of hatred in his eyes. Infuriated, the man winds up for another lashing, but Klaus grabs something off the ground and hurls it with vampire strength at the man; it hits him in the forehead, and he falls off the horse, dead. Rebekah and Elijah watch as Klaus approaches the boy.)**_

 _ **Klaus: What is your name?**_

 _ **Young Marcel: Don't got one. Mama wouldn't name me till I turned ten, 'case the fever took me... then it took her.**_

 _ **(Klaus crouches down before the boy, getting on his level.)**_

 _ **Klaus: You're a survivor, and survivors need names. How about Marcellus?**_

 _ **Young Marcel: Marcellus?**_

 _ **Klaus: It comes from**_ _ **Mars**_ _ **, the god of war, and it means 'little warrior'.**_

 _ **(Klaus stands and holds out a hand to the boy, who hesitates, but then smiles, takes it and rises to his feet. Elijah and Rebekah have watched this entire exchange.)**_

 _ **Elijah: Perhaps there is hope for our brother, after all.**_

"So he was his first try at having a family" Alaric mused.

"Wonder what happened" Landon muttered.

Hope too had the same thought. But she didn't voice it.

 _ **When Hayley tries to get rid of her baby by buying wolfs bane from Katie at the Jardin Gris voodoo shop, Marcel is informed that a werewolf is in town.**_

Hope looks at the screen in shock and horror. "Mom tried to kill me?" she said in a shaky squeaky voice.

Josie looked at the girl with a frown. Normally she wouldn't give Hope much of a thought since the girl didn't like much attention on herself. But right now was not one of those times. She walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sure back then your mother had weird things going in her head. And the situation she looks to be in was no help either. But you're here. Which means she couldn't do it. She wanted you" the girl whispered to the tribrid, gently running her fingers through the girl's hair.

Hope stayed quiet, leaning into the hug she had frozen from first. After a while she pushed back weakly and Josie went back to her seat.

 _ **He sends his people to kill Hayley.**_

 _ **(Hayley sits on a bench, dripping the poison into a cup.)**_

 _ **Hayley: (to herself) Come on, Hayley. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history.**_

 _ **(She lifts the cup toward her face, closes her eyes, then opens them and lowers the cup again without drinking it. She sighs, then hears a branch snap nearby. She stands up, looking around, then turns to find a vampire right in front of her.)**_

"See" Josie said, pointing out to her previous statement.

Hope didn't react in any way but the small twitch of her lips was enough of an indication that she was not that sad anymore.

 _ **Vampire: Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me,**_ _ **wolf**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Hayley: I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do.**_

 _ **(She throws the cup's contents into his face, and he roars in pain. She spins around, only to be faced with two more vampires. Suddenly Rebekah shows up, snaps the neck of one vampire and rips the heart out of the back of the other.)**_

 _ **Rebekah: (to the dead vampires) Now, that is**_ _ **no**_ _ **way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners.**_

 _ **(She throws the heart on the ground. Hayley gapes at her, still in shock.)**_

"That's one way of making friends" MG said with a laugh.

"Must be a MIkaelson thing" Lizzie commented and waited for Hope to blow up. It didn't happen.

 _ **Klaus, who knows that he can't compel Marcel and his people because they're on**_ _ **Vervain**_ _ **, decides to compel a new recruit of his own - Camille O'Connell, the human bartender whom Marcel likes. Klaus uses compulsion to force Camille to tell him where Marcel goes and who he sees. Meanwhile, Klaus reveals to Rebekah that he daggered Elijah and gave his body to Marcel to assure him that he means him no trouble, with the hopes that it will help him better infiltrate Marcel's empire.**_

 _ **Klaus: Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering.**_

 _ **Rebekah:**_ _ **You bartered our brother?**_

 _ **Klaus: I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care.**_

 _ **(Klaus rises and leaves the room. Rebekah leans back, her work cut out for her.)**_

 _ **(Later, Rebekah is sitting on the back porch of the house when Hayley comes out and joins her.)**_

 _ **Hayley: I know you don't know me very well... but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there.**_

 _ **Rebekah: Us girls have got to look out for each other.**_

 _ **Hayley: What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him.**_

 _ **Rebekah: I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just... so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister.**_

"So that's how he shows he cares for his sister. Gives beating boys away with a stick a whole new meaning" Landon said with a snort.

"I'm so glad he isn't my brother" Lizzie muttered to Josie who held back a snort of herself. Hope meanwhile was glaring daggers at Landon.

 _ **(Marcel brings a bottle of wine to a table and sits with Cami.)**_

 _ **Marcel: I sent everyone home for the night. I am your humble host.**_

 _ **Cami: Oh... okay. Extra points for flair.**_

"That's romantic" Lizzie said with a smile.

MG looked from the screen to Lizzie and then back to the screen. Oh her standards were so high.

 _ **Marcel: And the night's just started. What made you decide to come?**_

 _ **Cami: Everyone deserves a chance.**_

 _ **(Suddenly the doors of the restaurant swing wide open and Rebekah bursts inside.)**_

"Aaand date ruined" Lizzie sighed sinking back into her seat. She was really hopping to see how the date would have gone.

 _ **Rebekah: You lied to me. Where's my brother?**_

 _ **Marcel: Hello to you, too. Cami, Rebekah – Rebekah, Cami.**_

 _ **Rebekah: I see you still have a thing for blondes.**_

 _ **Cami: Hey–**_

 _ **(Rebekah grabs Marcel by the neck and vampire speeds him across the room, slamming him against the wall.)**_

 _ **Rebekah: Tell me where Elijah is.**_

 _ **Cami: What the hell is going on?**_

 _ **Rebekah: Tell me where he is or I will kill you!**_

 _ **(Marcel merely looks at Rebekah; there is a brief flash of the time they had passionately kissed, as though Marcel has sent the memory to her deliberately.)**_

"You said it was an Original thing!" MG said accusingly. To which Hope just shrugged.

 _ **Marcel: No, you won't.**_

 _ **(Slowly, Rebekah backs off, releasing him.)**_

 _ **Rebekah: Perhaps you're right.**_

 _ **(After a moment's silence, Rebekah vamp-speeds over to Cami and pins her by the throat against the wall.)**_

 _ **Rebekah: But I**_ _ **will**_ _ **kill her.**_

 _ **Marcel: Let her go. You won. I'll take you to see Elijah.**_

 _ **(Rebekah waits another moment, then releases Cami, who gasps for air.)**_

 _ **Cami: What the hell**_ _ **are**_ _ **you people?**_

 _ **(Marcel gently takes her by the shoulders.)**_

 _ **Marcel: Shh, it's okay. (compelling her) Go home, forget all this, and just know that I will make it up to you. I promise. (to Rebekah) You wanna see Elijah? Fine. Follow me.**_

 _ **(Rebekah follows him out of the restaurant, leaving Cami alone.)**_

"Ah compulsion. How nice of a skill it is" MG sighed happily.

"As long as it works" Hope said bluntly and gave Landon a dirty look.

 _ **Marcel brings her to the attic of St. Anne's Church, where Elijah has been kept with Marcel's friend and powerful witch Davina Claire. Upon inviting Rebekah into the room, Davina, not liking Rebekah's attitude, uses telekinesis to throw Rebekah out of the attic and does another spell to wipe her memory of Davina's safe house in the attic.**_

"I wonder how she was this strong and what happened" Hope mused. She doesn't remember Davina being this strong when she last saw her.

 _ **Learning that the Originals are planning to stay in town, Marcel decides to try to kill Elijah for good with the help of Davina.**_

"Right because it's just that easy" Josie rolled her eyes. She had read about the Originals and how each of them were so difficult to take down. Davina would need a ton of magic to accomplish that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Hayley is sitting cross-legged on the floor in Elijah's bedroom as she reads one of Elijah's thick, leather-bound journals. As she reads, Elijah narrates his journal entries in voiceover]**_

 _ **Elijah**_ _ **:**_ _ **[voiceover]**_ _ **August 1359. I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality.**_

 _ **[In a flashback, Rebekah is seen viciously killing the vampires who tried to attack Hayley in the French Quarter]**_

"Hard to believe she was ever sweet" Rafael said with a frown.

"Turning changes you" MG said wisely.

 _ **Elijah**_ _ **:**_ _ **[voiceover]**_ _ **However, the true problem remains my brother, Niklaus.**_

 _ **[In a flashback, Klaus can be seen pouring gasoline over the bodies of the nightwalkers Rebekah killed to protect Hayley, which are piled up in the front yard of the Mikaelson Mansion]**_

 _ **Elijah**_ _ **:**_ _ **[voiceover]**_ _ **He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness.**_

Alaric thought on the words for minute then looked to Hope. He wouldn't let that happen. With all that the Originals did, Klaus did sacrifice himself to protect Hope, give her a chance at the kind of life he didn't get the chance of. He'd make sure the Mikaelson name doesn't go to darkness with Hope.

 _ **[Hayley stops reading and walks downstairs with the journal in her hands to find Rebekah and Klaus talking in the foyer]**_

 _ **REBEKAH:**_ _ **[pouts]**_ _ **I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire!**_

"Your aunt has weird hobbies" Lizzie deadpanned.

"We have our hobbies" Hope shrugged.

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **:**_ _ **[smirks]**_ _ **Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child!**_

"I can't tell if he's actually showing concern or is he being sarcastic" Josie frowned.

"Probably both" Hope answered. It was a bit of a both for her father anyways.

 _ **REBEKAH:**_ _ **[rolls her eyes]**_ _ **Oh, I am**_ _ **so**_ _ **moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven.**_

 _ **[Hayley joins them in the foyer]**_

 _ **HAYLEY: The werewolf would like to know what the plan is.**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: Well, that depends what plan you mean, love- my plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?**_

 _ **[Rebekah takes a pencil from the desk beside her and throws it in Klaus' direction. Klaus catches it easily before it can embed itself in his face]**_

"That is some weird sibling bond there. One minute they look like they care and the next they just hate each other's guts" Landon snorted.

"That's the Mikaelson family for you" Hope chuckled lightly.

"I'm so glad we aren't like that" Lizzie muttered and hugged her twin close to herself. Said twin looked very uncomfortable.

 _ **HAYLEY:**_ _ **[sighs]**_ _ **The plan to**_ _ **rescue Elijah**_ _ **. You know, the good brother? The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you**_ _ **stabbed him in the back**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **:**_ _ **[smirks]**_ _ **In the front, if we're being specific.**_

 _ **HAYEY: You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy- he's my**_ _ **friend**_ _ **. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless.**_

"Friend of the year" Rafael said dryly.

 _ **And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly-**_ _ **[He turns to Rebekah and gestures for her to speak]**_ _ **\- Sister, please.**_

 _ **REBEKAH:**_ _ **[pipes up]**_ _ **And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back.**_

"That can't be the whole plan" MG said, jaws dropping in disbelief.

 _ **HAYLEY:**_ _ **[incredulous]**_ _ **That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?**_

 _ **REBEKAH:**_ _ **[scoffs]**_ _ **Please! Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical.**_

Hope snorted in agreement. The kid loved her dad to bits but eve she knew the kind of man he was or used to be.

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: And that's only the Plan A, love! There's**_ _ **always**_ _ **a Plan B.**_

 _ **HAYLEY: And what's Plan B?**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **:**_ _ **[smiles]**_ __ _ **War**_ _ **.**_

"Plan B sounds nice" MG piped up.

"As nice vampire burning in sunlight" Lizzie snorted.

 _ **Their plan to infiltrate Marcel's inner circle was simple. Set up a vampire! Plant a spell! Kill a witch! The plan was mostly Klaus', since he was the diabolical one, but Rebekah included Cami. To act as a distraction.**_

 _ **REBEKAH: And so then, I moved back here to be closer to my brothers because, let's face it, family's important. Right, Camille?**_

 _ **CAMI: Cami. I have to change this name tag- drunk guys keep hitting on me in French.**_ _ **[She pauses for a moment and looks at Rebekah curiously]**_ _ **You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks**_ _ **so**_ _ **familiar.**_

 _ **[Rebekah hesitates for a moment before flashing back to when she crashed Cami and Marcel's date and angrily put Cami in a choke-hold before Marcel compelled her to forget it happened.**_

"No! We just met! You might have seen my twin. Same face, hair, body but more homicidal" Lizzie said mimicking Rebekah's voice.

Hope looked at the blonde witch for a moment before smiling with snort and shaking her head. That was a good impression.

 _ **In the present day, Rebekah shrugs it off and shakes her head]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: You must have seen me out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine... sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's.**_

 _ **CAMI: I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me... sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills.**_

 _ **REBEKAH: I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment.**_

 _ **CAMI: Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you**_ _ **always**_ _ **know better?**_

 _ **REBEKAH: I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits.**_

 _ **CAMI:**_ _ **[smiles]**_ _ **Thanks... I think.**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Hey, I'm supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?**_

 _ **[Cami smiles noncommittally, shrugging]**_

"Nicely getting her involved without really compelling her. She's good" MG said clearly impressed.

"Well MG she just knows how to use her charm" Lizzie said with a friendly huff.

 _ **In order to defeat Marcel, he has to become Marcel's right hand man. That's step one in his plan for taking over New Orleans.**_

 _ **[Flashback from earlier in the day: Klaus is in the cellar with the nightwalker Max, who has finally had the vervain drained from his body]**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: You understand what you're to do?**_ _ **[Max nods in agreement]**_ _ **Good.**_

 _ **[Back at the Cauldron, vampires continue to upturn tables and destroy things while witches scream in terror. Thierry sneaks off through a back door into the Jardin Gris. Katie sees him and runs to greet him with a hug and kiss]**_

 _ **KATIE: Hey! What's happening out there?**_

 _ **THIERRY: Oh, it's Klaus. He's convinced Marcel that the witches are planning to make a move against him. Marcel wants us to send a message...**_

 _ **[Thierry gives Katie an apologetic look as he gently knocks over a shelf full of potion and spell ingredients]**_

 _ **THIERRY: ...And if he thought I was playing favorites because I'm in love with a witch—-**_

 _ **KATIE:**_ _ **[smiles and interrupts him]**_ _ **Say that again.**_

 _ **THIERRY: I love you, Katie. And all this is gonna be okay, I promise.**_

"Oh he's good" Lizzie said in a conspiratory voice, munching down on some popcorns.

"Where did you get that?" Landon asked the blonde.

"Snack corner" she piped up and pointed to the table of food to the side where Hope was picking out some buttered popcorn and licorice for herself.

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **:**_ _ **[in voiceover]**_ _ **Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements...**_

 _ **[Thierry walks out of the Jardin Gris and bumps into Max, the vampire Klaus compelled earlier, who is about to enter the shop]**_

 _ **THIERRY: I already got that one.**_

 _ **[Thierry walks away. The vampire goes into the shop anyway, and the camera cuts to Klaus as he sits at his desk at the mansion]**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: But there are other crimes which he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive...**_

 _ **[The camera cuts to the Cauldron. Thierry hears screaming from inside the Jardin Gris. He turns to see Max dragging Katie outside, where he slams her against the restaurant and bites into her neck. Thierry becomes enraged and lunges toward him]**_

 _ **THIERRY: Leave her alone! Get off!**_

 _ **[He throws Max across the courtyard, where he smashes onto a table. Thierry runs over to him, grabs a broken table leg, and uses it to stake the vampire, killing him. The courtyard goes silent, and the other vampires circle around the scene of the crime]**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **:**_ _ **[voiceover]**_ _ **Killing a vampire, for example. That would be**_ _ **unforgivable**_ _ **. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment? Well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively**_ _ **magical**_ _ **. But then... what's worth dying for, if not love?**_

"He planned the whole thing" Rafael said in a whisper.

"And it all went to plan accordingly" MG stated in awe.

"Say what you want but Klaus Mikaelson is one brilliant son of a bitch" Lizzie said then winced from the smack behind her head from her dad.

Hope watched the scene with a smile. She knew her father was smart but this was a whole other level of predicting and acting accordingly.

 _ **[At the Cauldron, Katie is staring at Thierry in horror as he stands over Max's dead body. Diego and the other vampires look at him as though they can't believe what he's just done, and even Thierry is in shock]**_

 _ **One way or another, Klaus intended to get into Marcel's inner circle. And while Marcel will never trust Klaus, not fully, because he knows Klaus, Marcel likes being alive.**_

 _ **[Josh walks up to Klaus, standing slightly behind him as Klaus reaches into his coat's inner pocket, withdraws a folded piece of paper and hands it to him. Josh quickly pockets the paper and walks away. Klaus watches the balcony as Josh then appears next to Marcel and hands him the document]**_

 _ **JOSH: We found this at his girl's place.**_

 _ **[Marcel opens the folded paper, revealing that it is actually fancy parchment with the components of a complicated spell written out. Marcel looks even more angry when he recognizes the spell]**_

 _ **MARCEL: Still my friend, huh? That's funny, because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away.**_

 _ **THIERRY:**_ _ **[frantic]**_ _ **Marcel, I have**_ _ **never**_ _ **seen that.**_

 _ **MARCEL: Shut up. I see on your hand, you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So, what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?**_

"Oh things are getting spicy u here" Lizzie muttered munching on her popcorn.

"Only you would enjoy seeing someone suffer" Josie shoved her sister playfully with a roll of her eyes.

 _ **THIERRY:**_ _ **[confused]**_ _ **Marcel, no!**_

 _ **MARCEL: Here's a lesson in friendship- friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do**_ _ **not**_ _ **steal what is mine.**_

 _ **[Marcel, realizing he's losing his temper, turns his back to Thierry to take a deep calming breath before turning back to him, his eyes filled with rage]**_

 _ **MARCEL:**_ _ **[shakes his head in disbelief]**_ _ **Ohh... For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to one hundred years in the Garden.**_

 _ **[Below, on the dance floor, Klaus smirks proudly]**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: And it begins...**_

 _ **LAFAYETTE CEMETERY**_

 _ **[Sophie is outside the mausoleum, where she has set up a map, a bottle of black sand, and a pocket watch to cast her locator spell. Rebekah enters the cemetery a moment later, and when Sophie hears her coming, she glances up at her, looking anxious]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: You're doing the right thing. It's the only way to find Elijah.**_

 _ **SOPHIE: I'm doing what I have to do.**_

 _ **[Sophie begins chanting the incantation for the spell]**_

 _ **THE ABATTOIR — MASQUERADE GALA / LAFAYETTE CEMETERY / ST. ANNE'S CHURCH**_

 _ **[Klaus watches as more of Marcel's men lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street, where a small crowd of more vampires watch Katie approach as she chants loudly. Klaus watches the events unfold from a window above. The sequence is intercut with shots of Davina madly scribbling away at her easel as she continues to get flashes of Katie performing her spell]**_

 _ **KATIE: [**_ _ **chantnig**_ _ **]**_ _ **Donn moi se la vroh kondu feh aila ra donn toi moi. Donn moi. Salacku tusdeh do. Vala.**_

 _ **THIERRY:**_ _ **[desperately]**_ _ **Katie, no!**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: Like clockwork.**_

 _ **[Katie waves her arm and a lamp's light explodes; all the vampires grab at their heads, falling down in pain. Davina's drawing appears to be Katie's face. Marcel alone rises back up to face Katie, but she smashes another light with magic and Marcel goes down again. Sophie continues to chant for her spell]**_

 _ **REBEKAH:**_ _ **[anxious]**_ _ **Hurry.**_

 _ **[Marcel rises again, but Katie uses magic to break his bones, and he falls again shouting in pain]**_

"That's a very strong spell" Josie said with a hum.

"We could research and try it out" Hope suggested and all three witches turn to MG.

The poor vampire began to sweat profusely, playing with the collar on his shirt.

"Enough girls" Alaric said with a roll of his eyes and all three looked away with playful smiles.

 _ **DAVINA: NO!**_

 _ **[In her room, Davina lifts her hands slowly, which seems to cause Marcel to rise yet again. Katie looks astonished]**_

 _ **MARCEL: You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!**_

 _ **[He growls as he runs to attack Katie, but she halts him with magic, and he groans as he falls to his knees. In her room, Davina falls to her knees at the same time. In the street, Katie lifts a wooden stake above Marcel's head]**_

 _ **KATIE: Die, you son of a bitch.**_

 _ **THIERRY:**_ _ **[horrified]**_ _ **No! Katie! Don't!**_

 _ **[Before Katie can kill Marcel, Klaus swoops in and snaps Katie's neck. She dies as Klaus drops her body carelessly to the ground.]**_

"And now Marcel owes Klaus one. I swear" Landon said. His head was beginning to hurt with all the planning he just witnessed.

 _ **Sending Cami to Marcel with only the memory of a perfect party instead of the confrontation she witnessed probably didn't hurt Klaus' cause either.**_

 _ **[Cami drinks a pint at a bar, still wearing her gala finery. Klaus enters the place and sits next to her]**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: Cami—**_

 _ **CAMI: Don't even try it. I get the bro code. You're here to smooth things over for your friend. It's very nice of you, but—**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: But you've been hurt before, and you aren't taking any more chances.**_

 _ **CAMI: Something like that. The guy I saw tonight? Not the guy I thought he was. And if he can turn on a dime like that-**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: Sounds like more than just a broken heart. Someone broke your trust. Camille, the brave bartender.**_

 _ **[Cami and Klaus stare at each other. Cami swallows, looking like she might lean in, but Klaus blinks and breaks the moment]**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: I'm sorry... But I need you to give Marcel another chance.**_

"He likes her" Lizzie said with a smile.

"Apparently" Hope mumbled. She knew they were close but to think her father actually liked someone in that sense.

 _ **[Cami clears her throat, looking both embarrassed and disappointed]**_

 _ **CAMI: Wow. I totally misread that.**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: No. You read it quite well, but we all have our roles to play.**_ _ **[He stares her in the eyes and compels her]**_ _ **You went to Marcel's. You danced. You feel badly that he had a row with his friend, but otherwise, all you remember is that it was perfect.**_

"Guess his love for power trumped over his other desires" Alaric mused.

Hope frowned slightly. Her father knew the value of love yet he did not care for it. At least not at that moment.

 _ **[Rebekah sits at the piano, lazily playing a scattering of notes. Klaus enters and she sits up]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Well, tonight was an epic failure.**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece.**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell.**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie.**_

 _ **REBEKAH:**_ _ **[appalled]**_ _ **You**_ _ **what**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him.**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Sophie trusted you.**_ _ **I**_ _ **trusted you! Against**_ _ **all**_ _ **my better instincts.**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **:**_ _ **[offended]**_ _ **Wake up, Rebekah- the witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us.**_

"He isn't wrong. They were willing to use Klaus for their benefit. What's to say they wouldn't turn on them once Marcel was dealt with" Rafael pointed out.

"Oh they'd definitely see to their end. The New Orleans witches were like that. Self-preservation and all" Hope explained.

 _ **REBEKAH: Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us.**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself.**_

 _ **REBEKAH: I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what is costs the rest of us.**_ _ **You disgust me.**_

 _ **[Rebekah takes a sip of bourbon, then sets her glass on the piano and leaves]**_

"So far what he wants would benefit them all no?" Landon asked.

"Well there is the part where Klaus would dagger her if she did things against his wish. He doesn't seem like the person who loves insubordination" Rafael countered.

 _ **ST. ANNE'S CHURCH**_

 _ **[Davina kneels at Elijah's open casket. She hears a door open and looks up to see Marcel enter. She runs to hug him]**_

 _ **DAVINA: You're okay! I was so worried.**_

 _ **MARCEL: Thank you. Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me.**_

 _ **DAVINA: It was the old ones, wasn't it?**_

 _ **MARCEL: Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back.**_

 _ **DAVINA:**_ _ **[confused and upset]**_ _ **No!**_

 _ **MARCEL:**_ _ **[gives her a look]**_ _ **What? Davina-**_

 _ **DAVINA:**_ _ **[shakes her head]**_ _ **No! You said the old ones were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them.**_

"Well shit" Lizzie mumbled and winced from another smack to the back of her head.

 _ **MIKAELSON MANSION**_

 _ **[Hayley is sitting at a desk in one of the studies, where she's typing on a laptop surrounded by old texts. Klaus pauses at the doorway before walking in to talk to her]**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us.**_

 _ **HAYLEY: Congratulations. I guess being diabolical has its perks.**_

 _ **Klaus**_ _ **: You hardly know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?**_

 _ **HAYLEY:**_ _ **[hesitates]**_ _ **He was kind to me.**_

 _ **[Klaus takes this in. Elijah speaks in voiceover as he begins to continue narrating his journal]**_

 _ **Elijah**_ _ **:**_ _ **[voiceover]**_ _ **There are moments when I doubt my family is capable of redemption...**_

 _ **[Klaus turns to leave, but stops when Hayley calls out to him, though he doesn't turn around]**_

 _ **HAYLEY: Hey, I learned something today. I think it's a girl.**_

 _ **[Hayley smiles, and after a moment, Klaus smiles as well. He then leaves Hayley to her research]**_

Hope smiled as well. Her father did care about her. Even wen she was still a growing little thing inside her mother.

 _ **Elijah**_ _ **:**_ _ **[voiceover]**_ _ **Yet each time that I am tempted to surrender, I see it, the glimmer of goodness that allows me to believe.**_

"I think we saw it too" MG muttered. None of them could counter his statement.

 _ **THE FRENCH QUARTER**_

 _ **[Rebekah is walking in the Quarter, still wearing her gown but her hair slightly disheveled. She sees Marcel, and turns the other way but runs into him when he vamp-speeds to block her]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: You're following me.**_

 _ **[He walks toward her, backing her up against a store front as he leans toward her and speaks to her aggressively]**_

 _ **MARCEL: Maybe you're just in my way.**_

 _ **[Marcel walks away without another word. Rebekah sighs and closes her eyes, clearly overwhelmed]**_

"And she still cares for him too" Lizzie almost cooed at it all.

"Too bad he is the enemy" Josie said making her sister pout.

 _ **LAFAYETTE CEMETERY**_

 _ **[Katie's body, dressed in a white gown and covered with a shroud, lays on a tomb in preparation for her consecration. Sophie waves a smoking sage smudge-stick over her body while the other witches, including Agnes and Sabine, stand around her sadly]**_

 _ **AGNES:**_ _ **[unhappy]**_ _ **I told you no good would come from this unholy alliance of yours.**_

 _ **SOPHIE: At least I'm doing something. What about you?**_

 _ **[Sophie leaves in a huff]**_

 _ **AGNES: Sabine, tell them what you saw.**_

 _ **SABINE: It's the girl, the wolf.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK- EARLIER AT THE MIKAELSON MANSION**_

 _ **[Hayley is laying on the kitchen counter as Sabine holds a crystal hanging on a chain over Hayley's pregnant belly]**_

 _ **SABINE:**_ _ **[smiles]**_ _ **I think it's a girl.**_ _ **[The crystal starts to swing in the other direction, and she frowns]**_ _ **No... wait.**_

 _ **HAYLEY: Wait what? Please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus.**_

"You already did" Lizzie snorted earning herself a glare from Mini Klaus.

 _ **[The crystal suddenly glows with a bright light, which causes Sabine to drop it. All of a sudden, her eyes roll back in her head, and she begins to chant in a low voice]**_

 _ **SABINE:**_ _ **Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam.**_

"What?" MG asked dumbly.

Josie looked to her friend and just shrugged.

 _ **[Cut to the Mikaelson Mansion, where Hayley is still in the study on the laptop. She is typing the words Sabine said during her vision into an online language translator, but none of the languages she chooses get any results]**_

"It didn't sound like anything we've heard either" Rafael muttered.

"It's probably old Latin" Lizzie shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCH / MIKAELSON MANSION**_

 _ **[A montage plays while Klaus speaks in voiceover. Marcel walks through the pews of the church toward Davina's room in the attic, where she is kneeling over where Elijah lays in his coffin. She removes the dagger, and stares at it for a moment.**_

"Bet Elijah is going to pop up from there because she removed the dagger" MG spoke with a smirk.

"It takes time for someone to come back. Like a normal vampire. So she would probably put the dagger back in before he has the chance" Alaric explained.

"He'll pop out" Hope muttered with absolute certainty.

 _ **At the Mikaelson mansion, Klaus stares at a large painting in his study while he talks to Cami]**_

 _ **KLAUS:**_ _ **[voiceover]**_ _ **Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world.**_

"That makes a lot of sense. In some twisted way of thinking" Lizzie muttered the last part hurriedly when her father turned to her in slight shock.

"It does" Josie thought with a slight frown.

 _ **CAMI:**_ _ **[confused]**_ _ **No offense, but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here.**_

 _ **KLAUS:**_ _ **[smiles]**_ _ **Because I enjoy your company. And, I sense that you have the capacity for understanding someone of my... complexity.**_

"Aww he does like her!" Lizzie squealed before rolling her eyes at the glare Hope sent her.

 _ **You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her-he thought it might redeem me. Trouble is, I've since learned of another young woman- a girl, really, one with vast potential—- held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of these women—- protect one and free the other. So, tell me, Cami- does that sound evil to you?**_

 _ **CAMI: I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment. I think you could benefit from talking to someone. Professionally.**_

"She got all the points right" Alaric nodded like he was ticking off some mental checklist.

Hope rolled her eyes. It's not that Alaric was wrong. It was of he didn't need to point all that out.

 _ **[Klaus smiles in amusement]**_

 _ **KLAUS: I think I prefer to talk to you. So, I'm going to offer you a job as my stenographer.**_

 _ **CAMI:**_ _ **[still confused]**_ _ **Okay. What are we writing?**_

 _ **KLAUS: My memoirs, of course. Someone should know my story. And, it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel.**_

"He doesn't have the right to meddle in someone else's personal life like that!" Josie argued.

"With no one telling him that, he'd do it" Hope just shrugged. She knew how her father was.

 _ **CAMI:**_ _ **[mildly offended]**_ _ **Excuse me? My private life is–-**_

 _ **KLAUS:**_ _ **[interrupts her]**_ _ **Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans. You see, Marcel wants you. And, because of that, he will trust you, which serves me. The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me, and on the other, Marcel. Along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires.**_

"Still doesn't make it any right" Josie frowned at the screen.

 _ **CAMI:**_ _ **[freaked out]**_ _ **WHAT?**_

 _ **[Klaus vamp-speeds over to her, pushes her against a wall, and starts to compel her]**_

 _ **KLAUS:**_ _ **[smirks]**_ _ **You're frightened. Don't be.**_

 _ **CAMI:**_ _ **[puzzled]**_ _ **I'm not scared anymore. That's... amazing. How did you...?**_

 _ **KLAUS: It's called compulsion. It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel.**_

 _ **[Cami stares at him warily]**_

 _ **[TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS]**_

 _ **ST. ANNE'S CHURCH**_

 _ **[Up in Davina's room in the attic, Marcel leans over Elijah's coffin and stares at him while Davina looks out the window]**_

 _ **MARCEL: This sucker's resilient. He's like a cockroach in a suit.**_ _ **[He pauses a beat]**_ _ **Doesn't matter. Time to give ol' Elijah back to Klaus, anyway.**_

 _ **DAVINA: You asked me to figure out a way to kill the Originals. I'm not done! The silver dagger**_ _ **hurts**_ _ **them, but that's it.**_

 _ **MARCEL: Davina, we've been through this. Klaus saved my life, I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back–-**_

 _ **DAVINA:**_ _ **[interrupts him]**_ _ **Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go. Please?**_

 _ **MARCEL: The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain-in-the-ass witch? And you know what the witches will do to you if they find you.**_

 _ **DAVINA:**_ _ **[pouts]**_ _ **But you control the witches. Make her go away!**_

 _ **[Marcel shakes his head, and Davina groans in annoyance]**_

 _ **DAVINA: Marcel, it's one night!**_

 _ **MARCEL: I said, 'No'.**_

"I feel kind of bad for her" Landon frowned at the screen. That poor girl.

 _ **[Marcel turns and walks toward the door to leave, but Davina stops him]**_

 _ **DAVINA: I do anything you say, but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of. Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus.**_

 _ **[She stares at Marcel, and we can hear the hiss of boiling blood as he starts to sweat profusely. He wipes his damp brow and smiles, clearly impressed by her spunk]**_

"Okay never mind" Landon muttered. Rafael snorted at his brother.

 _ **MARCEL: Fine. We compromise, all right? You going out alone? Too dangerous. But, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady. You two are really gonna hit it off.**_

 _ **[Davina smiles widely and bounces on her heels in excitement]**_

 _ **ROUSSEAU'S**_

 _ **[Klaus enters the restaurant while Cami is at work wiping down the bar]**_

 _ **KLAUS:**_ _ **[smiles]**_ _ **Hello, Cami.**_

 _ **[Cami smiles back before her compulsion suddenly kicks in, and she frowns in confusion as she remembers everything she was compelled to forget]**_

 _ **CAMI:**_ _ **[exasperated]**_ _ **How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me? And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?**_

"He compelled her to think he was a hot guy with a cute accent?" MG asked in slight shock and way more disbelief.

"I think the looks part he didn't need to compel" Lizzie muttered with a smirk. A smirk which was wiped off her face when a pillow had hit her. "Hope!" Lizzie cried in slight anger and alarm.

"That is my father" Hope said through gritted teeth.

 _ **[Amused, Klaus leans in and answers in a low voice]**_

 _ **KLAUS: Well, that's how compulsion works, love.**_

 _ **CAMI: Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?**_

 _ **KLAUS: You're always the curious scholar. Let's talk about Marcel.**_ _ **[He gestures to the bar, where the two sit together]**_ _ **You said you have a little information for me.**_

 _ **CAMI: He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight. A girl he's mentoring. Apparently she's going through a hard time. Rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. I guess with my psych degree, he figured I could set her straight, but I said no.**_

 _ **KLAUS: I'm going to go ahead and insist that you change your answer to "Yes."**_

 _ **[She stares at Klaus for a moment and frowns]**_

 _ **CAMI: You're going to force me to do this, aren't you? Why even bother with politeness?**_

 _ **KLAUS:**_ _ **[sighs in frustration]**_ _ **Because I like you. I like the way your mind works. Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends.**_

"So he did care more than he showed" Alaric thought with a frown. Was there a chance that Klaus maybe cared for people even if they did not fall into his plans.

 _ **However, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent secret weapon, this girl, Davina, is holding my brother captive. In other words-**_ _ **[Klaus compels Cami]**_ _ **\- the girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you'd be happy to oblige.**_

 _ **MIKAELSON MANSION**_

 _ **[Hayley sits on the couch, flipping through a book while she talks to Agnes. Over at the coffee table, Rebekah sits and types on a laptop]**_

 _ **HAYLEY: I told you Agnes, I feel great!**_

 _ **AGNES: You are overdue for a checkup.**_

 _ **HAYLEY: What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch? Nothing to see here!**_

 _ **REBEKAH:**_ _ **[mildly jealous]**_ _ **A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours.**_

"Guess she wanted a family" Lizzie muttered.

"All of them did. None of them wanted to be vampires" Hope explained with a slight sigh. At least Rebekah would have the chance to have a family now.

Lizzie looked at the girl then back at the screen. She was feeling slightly bad for the blonde Original.

 _ **AGNES: I know a doctor out in the Bayou, off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it.**_

 _ **[Hayley thinks for a moment and rolls her eyes in reluctant agreement]**_

 _ **HAYLEY: Okay, fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is.**_

 _ **[Agnes and Hayley leave the room. Cut to Rebekah: she is looking at satellite photos of the French Quarter. Klaus walks in and laughs at her when he sees her]**_

 _ **KLAUS: Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin, anyway? Just type in "anonymous attic?"**_

 _ **[Klaus pours himself a scotch]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans.**_

 _ **KLAUS: Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles.**_

 _ **REBEKAH: I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin.**_

 _ **KLAUS: Well, that should narrow it down immensely. Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance.**_

 _ **REBEKAH:**_ _ **[smiles bitterly]**_ _ **As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother.**_

 _ **KLAUS: I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home.**_

 _ **[Rebekah, still unimpressed, smiles tightly at her brother as he sips his drink]**_

"She really does not like Klaus does she?" Landon asked.

"Oh she likes him. But years of stabbing, selfish plots and coffins have made her care for her brother dull" Alaric explained.

 _ **Marcel sets down strict guidelines for the evening's festivities. No witches or Originals allowed in the quarter during the festivities. The punishment for the witches - death, of course. Not much he can do to Rebekah or Klaus. He orders his crew to keep their eyes on Cami and Davina at all times but no snacking allowed. Even though she's stowed away from prying eyes in an attic, Davina still manages to have a love interest. His name is Tim, and he's a musician.**_

"This explains her insistence at attending the festival" Rafael said with a small smile.

 _ **She confides in Cami that she's known him since they were 10. Davina drops a breadcrumb regarding her history when she says she had to leave school and didn't get the chance to say goodbye. She's hoping to speak to Tim that night.**_

"Drop out of school? Why?" Landon asked with a frown. 

"If you shut it and let us watch, maybe we'll find out" Hope snapped making the human boy shut up.

 _ **ROUSSEAU'S**_

 _ **[The young boy Davina was watching earlier is on stage with another band, playing a fiddle. Davina continues to watch him intently. Over at the bar, Marcel keeps an eye on Davina as he chats with Cami]**_

 _ **MARCEL: It's good to see you. I was worried you thought I was some hothead after that display at the Masquerade.**_

 _ **CAMI:**_ _ **[smiles pleasantly]**_ _ **We all have our hot-headed moments!**_ _ **[She shrugs]**_ _ **Anyway, I'm almost done here until clean-up, so the two of us girls can hang out if you need to go shmooze, or whatever.**_

 _ **[Davina leans over to butt into their conversation]**_

 _ **DAVINA: You know, he was supposed to stop hovering like, ten minutes ago.**_

 _ **MARCEL:**_ _ **[to Cami, exasperatedly]**_ _ **See what I mean? Authority issues! I'll go talk to the mayor- he actually knows how to show some respect!**_

"It's like watching siblings interact" Lizzie said and shared a smile with her twin.

 _ **ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**_

 _ **[A priest is cleaning up a very run-down looking church when Rebekah enters and starts looking around. He briefly looks up at her before going back to what he was doing]**_

 _ **PRIEST: Church is closed. If you want your horror fix, go take a ghost tour.**_

"What a priest" Rafael deadpanned.

 _ **REBEKAH: I don't much care for ghosts. I am, however, fascinated by window shutters. I've been on a town tour of them all day. I noticed the windows of your attic have shutters.**_

 _ **PRIEST: Are you really interested in shutters?**_

 _ **REBEKAH: I can assure you it's my current life obsession.**_ _ **[beat]**_ _ **What's your name?**_

 _ **PRIEST: Father Kieran. And you are?**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Mildly curious.**_

 _ **[Father Kieran sighs deeply as Rebekah notices a red stain on the nearby wall]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: What happened here?**_

 _ **KIERAN:**_ _ **[sighs again]**_ _ **St. Ann's used to be the heart of the neighborhood. It's been abandoned for a while now... since the night of the massacre.**_

 _ **[Flashback to a young, blonde seminary student in the church, who murders several other seminary students by beheading them with a scythe, before ultimately killing himself the same way, despite Father Kieran's pleas]**_

"Holy shit!" MG screamed and fell off his chair.

"What the fuck! HAH! Missed! " Lizzie gloated at a scowling Alaric.

 _ **KIERAN: Nine seminary students were killed... by one of their own.**_ _ **[beat]**_ _ **You're standing on blood.**_

 _ **REBEKAH: I'm not squeamish. Where's the attic?**_

 _ **KIERAN: Like I said, the church is closed.**_

 _ **[Rebekah moves herself right in front of his face and compels him]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Where is the attic?**_

 _ **KIERAN: Past the sacristy, up the stairs.**_

 _ **REBEKAH:**_ _ **[smiles]**_ _ **Thank you. Now, forget I was here.**_

 _ **[Rebekah walks away. After a moment, Father Kieran shakes his head, as if shaking himself out of a daze]**_

 _ **[Upstairs, Rebekah finds the attic and opens the door]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: I knew it!**_

 _ **[She tries to enter the room, but she is unable to cross the threshold, as though Davina has somehow magically revoked her invitation. In the doorway, she looks over at her brother laying in his open coffin. His eyes open and look toward her, and he uses his vampire telepathy to speak with Rebekah in her head, using a memory of them going to an opera in New Orleans in the 1880s as a backdrop. She is dressed in 19th century finery and standing in front of a horse and carriage, looking incredibly confused]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: What the bloody hell?**_

 _ **[Elijah approaches her from behind, smiling roguishly in his own fine clothing]**_

 _ **ELIJAH: Rebekah, language, please!**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Elijah!**_

 _ **[Rebekah runs toward him and hugs him tightly before looking around them]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: What is all this?**_

 _ **ELIJAH: You don't remember? We went to the opera house together. It was your first full day back into New Orleans' society after Klaus removed the dagger from you. It's a memory that only you and I share. Also, I need you to know it's not another of Davina's tricks.**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Well, how are you even awake?**_

 _ **ELIJAH:**_ _ **[smiles]**_ _ **Davina removed the dagger, unaware that doing so even once would negate the dagger's power. In a few hours, I shall be as good as new!**_

"That's, holy crap that's amazing how much mental powers they have!?" MG asked, jaws hitting the ground.

Hope looked at the screen curiously. How did they manage to do that without magic.

 _ **REBEKAH: So, pop me into the attic and we can find a way to get you out!**_

 _ **ELIJAH: I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet, Rebekah.**_ _ **[beat]**_ _ **This girl, Davina, she's... curious. Willful, too.**_ _ **[He pours himself and Rebekah a drink]**_ _ **Soon, I shall be able to speak to her, perhaps to even propose a truce of some kind. So, if we can end this war between the vampires and the witches, we'll be able to eliminate the threat to Hayley and her baby. Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire family can finally know peace.**_ _ **[He hands Rebekah her drink]**_ _ **In the meantime, I need you to look after Hayley. She is our family now, so I need her and her unborn child to fall underneath our protection.**_ _ **[He holds out his drink to toast to her]**_ _ **Swear to me, Rebekah.**_

 _ **[He returns her back to reality, where she still stands in the doorway, looking at him in his coffin]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: I swear.**_

 _ **[Rebekah turns to leave]**_

 _ **BAYOU CLINIC**_

 _ **Agnes delivers**_ _ **Hayley**_ _ **to the doctor, but as soon as Hayley exits the car, she's on the phone ordering that "they" be sent in quickly. After her ultrasound, the doctor comments on Hayley's birthmark. Not interested in chit chat, Hayley readies to leave when she receives a text from Rebekah asking where she is. Something is up because the doctor says Hayley's blood pressure is high and disappears into a backroom with the witch. Wolves howl nearby, and a car full of ominous strangers pulls up. The doctor tries to inject Hayley with something, but Hayley subdues her and escapes out of a window.**_

"Your mom kick's ass" Josie said with a smile.

Hope smiled back slightly and looked back at the screen.

 _ **OUTSIDE ROUSSEAU'S- DAUPHINE STREET MUSIC FESTIVAL**_

 _ **Klaus uses Davina's emotions against her by using Tim as bait. The two meet at St. Anne's, and Tim seems happy enough to see her. Davina says she won't be returning to school and that she misses him.**_

"Ah first loves" Landon sighs wistfully.

"Gotten your heart broken or something?" Lizzie rose an eyebrow.

Landon shrugged and glanced at Hope who scowled at the screen.

 _ **As it turns out the seminary student who went on a murderous rampage was Cami's twin brother, Sean. She confides in Klaus that she worries her brother demons will become her own. This entire conversation takes place with Tim's maudlin violin-playing going on in the background.**_

 _ **Klaus compels Cami and Tim giving him the privacy to deal with Davina. Klaus accuses Marcel of keeping her prisoner, while Davina argues for Marcel to keep her safe. Klaus plays his mind games, capitalizing on a young girl's emotions. Poor Tim becomes a pawn as Klaus uses him as leverage when Davina starts her witchy hijinks. Klaus gives Davina an ultimatum: she can swear allegiance to him and the boy lives, or stand against him and,**_

 _ **[The candles behind Davina flare as Davina gets angrier. After a moment, she thrusts both hands in front of her and shrieks as she unleashes the force of her magic against him. Her outburst causes the Bibles in the pews to be blown up, and a strong gust of wind blows the pages around the room as all the windows in the church shatter. The telekinetic force from the spell throws Klaus and Tim violently toward the entrance. Even Davina is knocked backwards by the power of her own magic and thrown onto the ground]**_

"Okay that is way too much power for someone her age. There is something very wrong here" Josie frowned.

"Maybe she is channeling someone or more" Lizzie suggested.

"She's working with vampires. Meaning no other witches. And vampires can't give this much power" Josie explained.

"Maybe if Sherlock and Watson could pipe down, we can find out" Hope said earning a frown from Josie and a glare from Lizzie.

 _ **THE BAYOU**_

 _ **[The men who raided the clinic are still looking for Hayley in the woods behind the clinic, and they pass her, not seeing that she's hiding behind a tree. She runs up to them and kicks the first man she encounters in the gut before knocking him to the ground. She jumps and kicks the second man down as well as she snaps his neck. A third man tries to attack her, but she grabs a knife from his hands and cuts his neck with it as she spins in the air. When a fourth lunges toward her, she grabs his shotgun and knocks him to the ground, and possibly kills him as she kicks him and beats him in the head with the butt of the gun. As Hayley crouches into a defensive position on the ground, her eyes flash werewolf-gold as she looks around for any more threats. A large, burly man descends upon her, but before Hayley can react, his neck is snapped from behind by Rebekah, who has just arrived]**_

"Now that was a sight to see" Rafael whistled in appreciation.

"You're mom is such a cool fighter. Why can't you be more like her?" Lizzie asked with a sweet smile.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Who says I don't?" she threw back.

 _ **REBEKAH: Have to say, I'm impressed.**_

 _ **HAYLEY: How did you find me?**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they?**_

 _ **HAYLEY: Witches. Warlocks. Whatever.**_

 _ **[Rebekah notices more men with flashlights in the distance heading toward them]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: There're more of them. Run!**_

 _ **[Hayley reluctantly heeds her warning]**_

 _ **REBEKAH:**_ _ **[mutters to herself]**_ _ **If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into...**_

 _ **[Rebekah is shot in the heart with two arrows, which temporarily neutralize her and she falls to the ground. Hayley sees her go down and watches in horror]**_

 _ **HAYLEY: Rebekah!**_

 _ **[Hayley is shot in the shoulder with an arrow, which seems to be coated in something that causes her to pass out and fall to the ground as well]**_

"Well shit" MG swore.

Hope leaned forward, feeling worry for her mother.

 _ **ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**_

 _ **[Davina awakens on the floor after passing out from attacking Klaus with her magic. She stands up and realizes what has happened]**_

 _ **DAVINA:**_ _ **[horrified]**_ _ **Tim!**_

 _ **[She runs toward the back of the room, where Klaus and Tim where blown backward, and runs out the door. Above her, in the balcony, Klaus stands as he talks on his cell phone with Rebekah, who is still in the middle of the woods]**_

 _ **KLAUS:**_ _ **[angry]**_ _ **What do you mean, "She's missing?"**_

 _ **REBEKAH:**_ _ **[on the phone]**_ _ **What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies**_ _ **everywhere**_ _ **, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl.**_

 _ **KLAUS: Keep looking. I'm on my way.**_

 _ **[Klaus hangs up and pulls Tim up onto his feet]**_

 _ **TIM: Please, don't hurt me.**_

 _ **KLAUS: It wasn't my intent to. But, sadly, we've run out of time to play nice.**_

 _ **[Klaus grabs Tim and throws him off the balcony onto the floor below. He spots Tim's violin on the floor, and smiles as he throws it over as well before walking away]**_

"That was" Rafael began.

"Brutal" Landon finished.

 _ **[Some time later, Tim lies on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. He is severely injured, and his breathing is shallow. Davina returns and finds him lying on the floor]**_

 _ **DAVINA: Tim!**_ _ **[She kneels down beside him]**_ _ **Oh no, no, please!**_ _ **[She lifts his head onto her lap]**_ _ **I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!**_

 _ **[Tim gasps in pain and looks at her as she runs her fingers through his hair. Klaus enters and walks toward them]**_

 _ **KLAUS: One of the tragic consequences of war. Innocent bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with young Timothy's blood on your hands.**_

 _ **DAVINA:**_ _ **[angry and near tears]**_ _ **Get away from him!**_

 _ **[Klaus raises his hands defensively]**_

 _ **KLAUS: No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I can heal him.**_

 _ **[Davina looks at him in confusion]**_

 _ **KLAUS: All you have to do is ask.**_

 _ **[Klaus crouches down to her level. Davina looks down at Tim, and after a moment, nods her head]**_

 _ **DAVINA:**_ _ **[desperate]**_ _ **Please.**_

 _ **KLAUS: For you, Davina? With pleasure.**_

 _ **[Klaus bites his wrist and feeds his blood to Tim. After a moment, Tim pulls away and sighs in relief. Klaus tilts his head toward him and compels him]**_

 _ **KLAUS: You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina.**_

 _ **DAVINA:**_ _ **[looks at Klaus in shock]**_ _ **What? No!**_

 _ **KLAUS: If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again.**_

 _ **[Klaus stands up and pulls Tim to his feet again, then compels him again]**_

 _ **KLAUS: Okay, come on, up you come.**_ _ **[Klaus stares him in the eyes]**_ _ **Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful.**_

 _ **[Klaus claps him on the back of the neck, and Tim picks up his violin case and leaves with it]**_

 _ **KLAUS: All fixed! And now, you owe me a favor.**_

 _ **[Davina frowns and cries silently as she picks up Tim's smashed violin off the floor. When she looks up again, Klaus has vanished. She walks into the aisle and turns around when she hears Marcel approaching her]**_

"Your dad's a jerk" Lizzie stated simply. Hope though didn't give her a reply.

 _ **BAYOU CLINIC**_

 _ **[Rebekah is walking around and looking for clues as to where Hayley could be. She sees the doctor passed out on the floor next to the used syringe. Suddenly, Klaus appears]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day?**_

 _ **KLAUS:**_ _ **[calmly]**_ _ **Who took her, Rebekah?**_

 _ **REBEKAH: I don't know.**_

 _ **KLAUS: What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers?**_

 _ **REBEKAH: I don't know! I had an arrow in my heart. If it wasn't Hayley who killed them, then–**_

 _ **[She is cut off by wolves howling in the distance. Klaus looks at her and raises his eyebrows]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Lovely. Maybe her cousins will know where she is.**_

 _ **[Klaus follows her outside, speechless. When they exit the building, they see Hayley stumbling toward them, her clothes tattered and dirty. She looks dazed and exhausted as the two Mikaelsons run toward her]**_

 _ **KLAUS: Hayley! What happened? Tell me what happened.**_

 _ **HAYLEY:**_ _ **[groggily]**_ _ **I can't remember.**_

 _ **[Klaus anxiously examines Hayley for any wounds]**_

 _ **KLAUS: You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you.**_

 _ **HAYLEY: One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?**_

 _ **KLAUS: No, not that fast.**_

 _ **[Rebekah runs over to Hayley and wraps an arm around her protectively]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Leave her alone!**_ _ **[She thinks for a moment]**_ _ **It's the baby. The vampire blood-**_ _ **Klaus'**_ _ **vampire blood- in your system. It can heal any wound.**_

"Huh a protector from the womb" Alaric thought with a chuckle. Even under all those layers, he knew that Hope was more of her mother. Someone who protected people she cared for.

 _ **[Klaus turns and stares at her incredulously]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Your own child healed you.**_

 _ **[Klaus smiles at the thought as Rebekah turns the subject back to Hayley]**_

 _ **REBEKAH: How did you escape? You were outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!**_

 _ **HAYLEY:**_ _ **[quietly]**_ _ **I think it was the wolf. I think it's trying to protect me.**_

 _ **KLAUS:**_ _ **[angrily points to Hayley]**_ _ **The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux-**_

 _ **HAYLEY: It wasn't Sophie. It was**_ _ **Agnes**_ _ **.**_

 _ **KLAUS: Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!**_

 _ **REBEKAH: Not if Elijah gets there first.**_

 _ **HAYLEY: Elijah? Did you find him?**_

 _ **REBEKAH: He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you.**_

 _ **HAYLEY:**_ _ **[smiles]**_ _ **Hey, so... can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days...**_

 _ **[Hayley stands up, and Klaus nods with a smile. When she goes to walk, her knees buckle as she stumbles and starts to fall, but Klaus zooms over to catch her before she hits the ground and scoops her up into a bridal-carry in his arms]**_

 _ **KLAUS: Ooh, I've got you, love. I've got you.**_

"That's kind of sweet" Josie said with a confused frown.

"He cares. But at the same time he doesn't. That man is just one big puzzle" Lizzie sighed.

"He isn't. He cares, but has a hard time showing it. He doesn't have the faith in his family that he should so he's like that with them. But he cares for them too" Landon explained. When all eyes turned to him, he just shrugged.

 _ **[Rebekah and Klaus walk toward their car, Hayley still in Klaus' arms]**_

 _ **CAMI'S APARTMENT**_

 _ **[Cami is in her pajamas, and looks in her bedroom mirror as she takes off her necklace. She sees Klaus standing in the doorway in the reflection, and turns to talk to him]**_

 _ **CAMI: Klaus! What are you doing here?**_

 _ **KLAUS: I've had quite a night.**_ _ **[beat]**_ _ **I recall you mentioned something about nightmares and insomnia. I believe I can help. Can I come in?**_

 _ **CAMI: This is super weird. Come in.**_

 _ **[Klaus walks in and approaches her]**_

 _ **CAMI: Wait, that's right, I told you what happened. I never tell anybody, but I told you.**_ _ **[Tears start to fill her eyes]**_ _ **And you said something about Sean standing alone against his demons. When he killed those men, I thought he must be mentally ill, but...**_ _ **[She gasps in realization]**_ _ **What if it was demons? What if a vampire compelled him?**_

 _ **KLAUS: And if so, would you devote yourself to finding the guilty party?**_ _ **[A tear falls down his cheek]**_ _ **Would you sacrifice everything to find out the truth?**_ _ **[He walks toward her]**_ _ **To what end?**_

 _ **CAMI:**_ _ **[backs away from him]**_ _ **To what end? This is the entire**_ _ **reason**_ _ **why I'm in New Orleans!**_

"If it was a vampire. She's going to get herself killed" Lizzie sighed.

 _ **KLAUS: Cami, whatever lies on the other end of this mystery will only offer you pain! Nothing will bring your brother back!**_ _ **[He continues walking toward her]**_ _ **Your only hope for peace... is to forget this...**_

 _ **[Cami realizes what he's about to do]**_

 _ **CAMI: No.**_

 _ **KLAUS: ...and move on.**_

 _ **CAMI: No! Don't compel me to forget this!**_

"That might be a kind thing to do" Josie bit her lips.

 _ **KLAUS: And if I allow you to remember, the knowledge will eat away at you.**_ _ **[More tears fill his eyes, and Cami starts to tear up more as well]**_ _ **Your quest for truth will only put you in danger.**_

 _ **CAMI: You don't care about me!**_ _ **[Klaus shakes his head in disagreement]**_ _ **You only want me to forget this so I can focus on Marcel! So I'll be a good little spy, for you!**_

 _ **KLAUS: I need your loyalty, yes, and though it may appear selfish to you, the scope of my plan goes far beyond myself! Power aside, I am trying to honor my brother!**_

"How is all this honoring Elijah?" MG asked, receiving shrugs from the others.

 _ **CAMI:**_ _ **[bites her lip]**_ _ **What about**_ _ **my**_ _ **brother? My**_ _ **twin**_ _ **brother. We were bonded our whole lives, and I know, I**_ _ **know**_ _ **he didn't just snap. And I need to know who did this, and I need to make this right!**_ _ **[Klaus walks closer to her] NO! DON'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!**_

 _ **[Klaus grabs Cami and compels her]**_

 _ **KLAUS: You will do nothing. Your brother was ill. He killed those people and himself, and it was a tragedy. All you can do is move on.**_

 _ **[He lets her go, and tears fall from her eyes as she sits down on her couch. Klaus takes her hand in his as he continues to compel her]**_

 _ **KLAUS: Know that your brother is at peace, and that you needn't worry. I will find out what happened, and when I do, I will make sure whoever harmed your brother will suffer. And as for you... Tonight, you will sleep, and you will dream of a world that is far better than this one... a world where there is no evil, no demons, and all people desire only to be good.**_

"He didn't need to do that" Rafael said.

"But he still that" Landon added.

"That was kind of him" MG finished with a frown. Truly Klaus Mikaelson worked in mysterious ways.

 _ **ST. ANNE'S CHURCH**_

 _ **[Davina is touching Tim's broken violin in her bedroom, still upset from the night's events. She turns sadly toward her wind chimes in her window, and uses her magic to telekinetically make them play the song Tim played for her. She is startled when she hears a floorboard creak, and turns toward the sound. She walks toward Elijah's coffin when she suddenly hears Elijah's voice as he stands behind her, looking gray from not feeding for so long]**_

 _ **ELIJAH: It's all right, Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk.**_

 _ **[Davina is at first surprised, but after a moment, she smiles at him, and he smiles at her in return]**_

"And thus begins the negotiations for a treaty between witch and vampire" MG said sagely and proceeded to fall over when a pillow hit his face.


	6. IMPORTANT AN

**_Heeeeeeeeeeeeey people of the internet. How ya'll doin? I know we haven't talked in a while. Well I consider my stories a way of communication. My outside the computer life has been hectic to say the least._**

 ** _Anyways, this is to notify that I will not be continuing my "I Miss You' story. Sorry but I have little time to do anything other than get my grades up these days._**

 ** _But fear not! For Wisteria115 has graced me with the blessing of her existence. She has agreed to take up the story and continue it from where I left off. Yay for the good people in the world!_**

 ** _So please support her as you have done me! She's a far better writer than I can ever be and she'll do this story justice._**

 ** _I'm not entirely sure about my other stories but you'll be notified of course. Thank you for your continued support on my stories and hopefully if I ever write any new ones, you'll support me as you always have._**

 ** _signing off,_**

 ** _Your friend(Hah! You're my friend now! You're stuck with meeee)_**

 ** _Infernafee_**


End file.
